Within the skiing industry, the fairly recent development of the ski brake has solved many of the long existing problems associated with safety straps which attached the boot to the ski or binding. These problems included the inconvenience of using safety straps, injuries caused by skis still tethered to the boot but released from the binding, and runaway skis caused by broken safety straps.
However, a new problem has arisen with the use of ski brakes. Namely, when the boot is released from the binding as a result of a fall; oftentimes, the ski becomes buried beneath the snow becoming very difficult to find after the fall. Hence, with the ski industry using the ski brake almost exclusively as a safety means, there is a pressing need to come up with a solution for lost skis resulting from the use of ski brakes.
The present invention solves this problem through a device which may be adapted to any type of ski, binding, and/or ski brake.